


French Daddy

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: Skin is a Language [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr: Unsure whether he's tired or confused, Alexander Hamilton: Should stop making daddy jokes, Come Eating, Embarrassment, James Madison: Highly Amused By The Train Wreck, John Laurens: Cleaning up his boyfriend's mess, Lafayette: "Completely Innocent", M/M, Non-Stop Verse, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((In ch 20 of Take a Break- Alex texts Lafayette with but one request.</p><p>Hurt me.</p><p>What if Lafayette had said yes?))</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Daddy

The first thing that strikes John as off is that the front door is locked.

It takes John a moment to fumble for the key Lafayette had given him months ago, unsure of how he feels about this. Lafayette’s car is clearly in the driveway, and half the time the man can’t be bothered to shut the door, much less lock it. All John wants to do right now is lay down. Actually, that’s wrong. Part of him wants to text Alex to complain about his new job but things are still strange between them. He’s not sure how much Alex would appreciate it considering they’ve barely talked without Lafayette in the room since Alex moved back out.

The next thing that bothers him is that the house is quiet.

Except for the occasional sound that John can’t quite place, and that’s not right either. There’s usually music playing whenever Lafayette’s home. Maybe he’s gone out with someone else? But it’s hard to imagine the man in the front seat of Madison’s car, and Hercules isn’t in town yet.

John rubs at his eyes. If Laf isn’t on his way to the bedroom, he’ll text him before laying down. He’s too tired for any major concern. He spares a glance toward the kitchen, stops to stick a curious head down the stairs to see if the lights are on in the basement and then shrugs.

Of course, the strange sound gets louder as John works his way to the back of the house, and that’s weird too. Up until the point where he opens the door with every intention of flopping face first on the bed and is confronted with the most off thing at all.

Slowly, John takes two steps backward. Closes the door again. Rests his brow against it. Opens the door.

Contemplates how much energy it would take to slap the amused look off of Lafayette’s face. His lover is stretched across the bed, book in hand, raised eyebrow showing just what he thinks of John’s little display.

As if he has any right to think John’s the weird one when Lafayette’s the one lazing in bed while his best friend stands in the corner, bare from the waist down. Alex’s fingers are laced behind his head, and John can’t be entirely sure from the angle he’s at, but he thinks that the man’s nose is pressed against the wall.

“Lafayette.”

“Yes, Mon amour?” The smirk is evident in his voice, and John’s fingers twitch by his side.

If he isn’t careful, he really is going to hit the man. “You have five seconds to explain.”

Alex’s shoulders are tense, and if John looks close enough, he can even see a slight quiver there. So he keeps his gaze on Lafayette instead. Who shrugs. “He may move when he’s ready to apologize.”

That is not an answer to his question. “For?”

It’s Alex who speaks up, voice uncertain. “I asked him to hurt me.”

Oh.

John rubs at his eyes, trying to decide whether he’s more worried about Alex’s state of mind or pissed at Lafayette or just… tired. “Let me get this straight, Laf- your response to being upset that he asked you to hurt him… was to hurt him and put him in the corner.”

Lafayette shrugs. “If he wishes to behave like a child, I will treat him like a child. He is lucky I did not have him go fetch a switch.”

Sometimes Lafayette’s logic is beyond John, and he’s too tired to try and push the subject. Instead, he presses the next issue on the table. “He has a boyfriend.”

“I have done nothing inappropriate.” Lafayette says it with such certainty that John almost wants to laugh.

“He’s half-naked, Laf. Try again.”

Another shrug. “Only to reinforce the lesson, mon amour. I did not touch him other than a hand on his lower back and the spoon on his rather deserving rear.”

Part of John wonders if it was done over Lafayette’s lap, or if he’d bent Alex over the bed or table. Either way, the man is playing oblivious. There’s no way that he’s missed the fact that Alex is still hard, even now as they talk about him.

Fuck, he’s too tired to deal with this. “Alex, sweetheart, come here.”

The tear marks are even more obvious this close, and John sighs, swipes at them with his thumb. “Apologize to Lafayette, please.”

It’s easier than making the other stop. Alex gnaws at his bottom lip, turns to Laf at John’s prompting. “I’m sorry for being a brat and asking you to hurt me, sir.”

Sir. John frowns, hoping against hope that it’s just Alex being Alex, not that Lafayette had had the audacity to tell Alex to address him as such. Though, considering what he’s about to do- he’s probably the one that will need to apologize to Aaron. Then again, maybe it would be okay. They had had an arrangement before.

Lafayette hums his acceptance even as John circles behind Alex. Presses the man’s back against his chest with an arm around his stomach.

Over Alex’s shoulder, John shoots his lover a look, demanding that he behave. “That’s okay. We forgive you. You’re being so good now. Isn’t he, Laf?”

He’s reaching down to grip Alex’s length even as Lafayette coos, “Ma chérie is being très bon. Is mon amour going to reward him?”

His answer is a high pitched whine, Alex’s head falling back as John strokes him. Stops briefly to instruct Alex to spit in his palm before returning to his previous motions.. It’s not a particularly erotic act, but despite the lines they’ve already crossed today- John can’t bring himself to cross that one. Alex has a boyfriend who can fuck him. Who might object to the handjob as well- but John can’t leave Alex hard and crying in a corner either. Not when he knows how much Alex needs to be held after a fight.

That probably goes double for being beaten by John’s shithead boyfriend.

“I’ve been taking care of him for years, not planning on abandoning him now.” Alex is close, and he speeds up to push him over the edge. Stares down at seed on his hand, not wanting to step away to clean it off. Shrugging he offers it to Alex, who greedily sets to the task.

When Alex is done licking up the evidence John presses a kiss on his shoulder. “Take a nap with me?”

Huffs when Lafayette pets the bed next to him invitingly, dragging a compliant Alex with him to the spare room.

Lafayette can take care of himself.

–

When Alex wakes up, John’s stroking his hair and it’s nice. Really nice. Except he can see his friend’s face and that is not the sleepy smile or fond look he is used to accompanying the act. No. John looks…

Not mad, but not entirely happy either. John taps his nose with one finger when he realizes that he’s awake. “Ready to talk to Aaron?”

No. Doesn’t John understand what a long day he’s had? Instead of responding Alex buries his face back into the pillow that he’d been using.

“Would you rather stay here?” That sounds nice actually, never having to face what he’s done. “I’m sure Laf would enjoy that.”

Alex whines as John pops his already tender ass to make the point, twists his face just enough to say, “Haven’t I been punished enough?”

That gets a sigh out of John, and a sympathetic hand running through his hair again. “You’d rather Burr worry cause you cringe when you sit all week?”

No.

Fuck.

..

The worried expression on Aaron’s face when John pushes him through the door is twenty times worse than being bent bare bottom over Lafayette’s bed. And because lady luck hates him, there’s Madison too, tucked into the corner of the couch as he taps away on his laptop.

Alex is almost about to suggest stepping to the kitchen, or back outside when John’s hand comes to rest against the back of his neck, and the man speaks, “We need to talk.”

Aaron looks between the two of them and nods. “What can I do for you, Laurens?”

 

Every hope Alex has for this being handled sensitively goes out the window when John says, “This one asked Lafayette to hurt him.”

From the couch, Madison is pretending not to be listening, but the sound of typing has gone silent. Aaron’s head is tipped back, a familiar sight. When he’s finished doing whatever it is he does, he reaches out tentatively and Alex goes to him. Buries his head in Aaron’s chest and allows himself to take comfort in the arms around his back.

“I’m going to assume that he didn’t-,” Aaron says and Alex can almost hear John trying to figure out how to word what happened.

Which, considering that he wasn’t there- isn’t fair to him. “I argued with him and he, uh, said if I was going to act like a child he was going to treat me like one.”

It seemed to take Aaron a moment to realize that Alex meant it as a contradiction to his previous statement, and Alex can feel it the moment it hits. Aaron’s body tense even before he pushes Alex back, hands wrapped around his upper arms as he looks him over.

John laughs, a bitter sound that Alex hates. “If you’re looking for bruises- while there’s not much I’ll say in Lafayette’s defense right now- he doesn’t go around fighting children.”

Shame makes Alex flush, though whether because of the way Aaron is watching him or the reminder that they all think him a bratty child.

A tense silence takes over the room until Madison breaks it. “Did… Did French fry… spank Hamilton?”

Aaron can’t seem to decide whether to be relieved or not, and he looks to Alex for confirmation that it was all that happened.

Of course, it wasn’t, and of course, John can’t just let it go. Let them picture something far less intimate than what happened. “Came home to him bare bottomed in the corner.”

Might as well throw himself out with the bathwater, in hopes that it will make John shut up and not mention the rest. “I uh, might have called him Daddy in french.” And then realizing how that might be taken, “While we were arguing. I wanted to know what I would be allowed to do… and yeah- you know how I am.”

He’s going to die of embarrassment, especially because Madison looks amused and Aaron’s apparently decided to go back to being worried. His boyfriend reaches up to stroke the side of his face before pulling him back in.

Because he’s a child. A child who needs to be comforted and coddled and Alex sighs, rubbing his cheek against Aaron’s chest. If he’s not careful, he’s going to start feeling petulant again and hasn’t he learned his lesson?

“Are you at least feeling better now?” Aaron asks, and Alex knows he’s not asking about the state of his ass.

Just whether or not Alex is about to go on another self-destructive bender. He doesn’t have the energy to snark about calling Lafayette if not, or to suggest that his real Daddy handle the situation if so.

Alex is still trying to figure out a way to say ‘I don’t want to hurt myself, but I’m awfully fragile’ when John speaks up again. “I took care of him afterward. Feel free to be pissed at me, but I’d rather you pissed at both of us than just pissed at Laf and return him to you weepy, hard, and confused.”

Part of Alex wants to correct him. He hadn’t been confused, just in that weird fuzzy space he tended to land in after he’s been hurt. The rest of him is dying because apparently John is determined to talk about everything. Not just Alex’s request or Lafayette’s response.

Another awkward silence stretches around them until John sighs and makes a mumbled comment about leaving. He’s almost to the door when Aaron stops him.

“Laurens?” Aaron waits, most likely for John to acknowledge him though the only thing Alex can see is fabric. “Thank you. For always looking out for him.”

John snorts, and then there’s the sound of the door shutting behind him and Alex wiggles, trying to break away so that he can go lay down again and pretend the last five hours didn’t happen. Aaron only responds by pulling him in tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> obviously not canon compliant. 
> 
> but uh.  
> here ya go.
> 
> I felt like those of y'all who don't follow me on tumblr miss out on some prime ridiculousness so I decided to share the love.


End file.
